


Y su hijo será gay

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: mataré al que me plagie lentamente. Por lo demás Rowling es la ama.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Y su hijo será gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarosans/gifts), [rebeka_black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebeka_black).



> Disclaimer: mataré al que me plagie lentamente. Por lo demás Rowling es la ama.

Tenía que visualizar. Eso le había dicho el palurdo del mostrador. Draco miró otra vez el recipiente de plástico que tenía en sus manos y se preguntó cómo podría hacer eso en un lugar como aquél, por Dios ¡Él tenía más glamour que eso! Pero el palurdo le había dicho que no podía hacerlo en la _intimidad de su casa_ , ni en la _comodidad_ de su cama, sino que tenía que hacerlo allí, en esa fría habitación, para que el maldito semen estuviera fresco. Por Dios, ¿de verdad creían que esa cosa blanca tenía vida? Por desgracia Pansy sí. Y tenía que ser fresco, Dios sabía por qué.

Había llegado hace tres meses a su despacho recordándole que él era gay. Como si se le pudiera olvidar de un día para otro. Le había dicho que los magos no podían quedarse embarazados, a no ser que él encontrase el modo. Cosa que ni quería, ni pretendía. ¿Por qué querer soportar meses gordo para después tener que soportar a un llorón cagón? Sólo las mujeres sabían por qué, cosa que hacía que cada día valorara más el ser gay. No embarazos, no dolores, no niños llorones.

Un día después le dijo que ella quería ser madre. Bueno, y él follar ¿y qué? Pero para Pansy todo tenía relación. Para Pansy y para el idiota del palurdo que había puesto una clínica de fertilización en el mundo mágico.

Dos días después Pansy le contó que su semen podía convertirse en un niño rubio llorón. Bueno, no lo dijo exactamente así, pero ella lo pensaba. Y Pensaba que tenía ser él y no otro el padre de sus hijos. Bueno, sin bodas y sin artificios. Él pasaba un rato solo en esa habitación y ella y el palurdo hacían el resto. Su madre lloró cuando se lo dijo y cuando por fin creyó tener a alguien que lo apoyaba, ésta, vil y traicionera, llamó a la tienda más chic del mundo mágico para que le hicieran una cuna para su nieto, el hijo de su hijo gay. El de la tienda no lo entendía, aunque bien mirado él tampoco.  
La culpa era del palurdo.

Miró otra vez el bote. Su hijo nacería de un bote. Rubio, cagón y si Dios lo quería, gay. Había revistas, revistas de tías en bolas por doquier ¿Querían que se masturbara mirando eso o que vomitara?

—¿Has terminado? —otra vez el palurdo. Miró la puerta queriendo pulverizarla.

—No —bien, su tono había salido tan irritado como se sentía. Risas. El palurdo se reía.

—¿Quieres una revista? ¿Un video?

Estrujo un poco el bote, sólo un poco, hasta que recordó que aquello sería su hijo.

—Muérete.

Más risas. El palurdo no quería aceptar que su presencia nunca sería bienvenida. Ni allí, ni en el infierno.

—Algún… —hubo una breve pausa, mientras parecía querer reprimir una carcajada— juguete.

—Que te jodan.

Se oyó bufar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego esta se abrió y el palurdo entró sin siquiera preguntar. Le echó una leve mirada a él, totalmente vestido, al bote-hijo vacío y a las revistas de mujeres. Luego rió otra vez, como si tenerlo allí en aquella situación fuera su mejor sueño hecho realidad.

—Creo que Melania se ha equivocado de sala. Ella cree que eres hetero.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Soy hetero —mintió, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Es sólo que tengo gustos más… exquisitos —adujo, mirando de mala manera las revistas porno que allí habían.

—Malfoy te vi en séptimo magreándote con Zabini.

—Estaba experimentando —se defendió.

—Decías, más, más, por favor, más duro, me encanta.

Abrió la boca horrorizado. ¡Él no decía aquellas… cosas! Bueno, quizás sí. Pero lo que ocurriría en la intimidad de dos gays se quedaba entre ellos. Bueno, entre ellos y unos cuantos de miles de gays más, pero no entre esos miles de gays y San Potter.

—Eres, eres, eres…

Potter volvió a reír y señaló el bote —¿Te ayudo?

Draco miró a su hijo y luego a Potter y su bata blanca. ¿Por qué le tenían que poner tanto los médicos? Seguro que Potter lo sabía y por eso se había hecho médico, el muy desgraciado… Se quedó callado. No iba a decirlo, no iba a decir que sí. Ni más. Ni más duro. Ni llévame a tu casa. Apretó los labios.

Potter pareció entender, porque se acercó, le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la bragueta de su pantalón. Luego dijo alguna de sus estupideces sobre que él también era gay. Por Dios, San Potter gay, un superman con capa rosa. Ver para creer. ¡Y como si a él le importaba! Si lo decía par ponérsela dura no lo iba a conseguir. Si estaba excitado no era por Potter, sino porque estaba visualizando y… ¡ _¡joder!_ Se mordió el labio cuando aquella mano comenzó a bombear con fuerza y el idiota de Potter se empeñaba en darle besos, mordisquearle los labios y decirle guarradas en el oído. Sobre gritar, pedir más y a qué hora terminaba.

Como si eso importara. No iba a llevarse a Potter a su casa, por más que la visualización fuese perfecta. Ni iba a tener una cena romántica con él y menos ahí, delante de su futuro hijo. Se agarró a los hombros de Potter mientras eyaculaba y se mordía los labios. No iba a pedir más. No iba a flaquear. Si Potter era gay era su problema. Él tenía mejor gusto.

Potter tenía las gafas ladeadas. El pelo desordenado. La cara sonrojada y la polla dura. Bueno, ese era problema de Potter. Él ya había visualizado. Le dio a su hijo para arreglarse la ropa y adecentarse. Potter quería más, y no lo culpaba, si él fuera Potter estaría pirrado por los huesos de Draco Malfoy. Pero no era su problema.

Se arregló los pantalones, se le cayó la tarjeta de dónde vivía casualmente al suelo y se fue.

No rogaría, no pediría por más y no le invitaría a su casa.

Pero Potter era un palurdo, qué sabía él de esas cosas.

Y su hijo sería gay. Como todo buen Malfoy.

 

 **Fin**


End file.
